


Clubbing

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clubbing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, One Night Stands, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, idk what else is here i'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: Carol Danvers x ReaderSummary: can you ever really be ready for a night with a superhero?Warning: big s m u t, honestly any kinky ass shit you can think of? it’s likely it’s here bc carol danvers is the one woman I would be a vers for





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr and thirst w me @ chuafterdark lmao

[](https://chuafterdark.tumblr.com/)It didn’t take much, between the heat of the club, her eyes - her stare - as she walked over and met you on the dance floor, and the way her hands curved into you pulling you closer grinding and moaning in your ear as if the rest of either of your friends were nearby.

Her grip was so tight you were almost afraid that you would leave a wet spot on her, though that would just be another welcome sight for both of you.

“Innocent” grinding turned to her bending you further and lower, her hands slowly wandering from their spot on your waist.

The opportunity was too good to pass up on.  _She_  was too good to pass up on.

One more song and you slid back up to turn around and wrap your arms around her neck for a kiss you’ve been holding back from.

At first, she was shocked at your forwardness, but tonight was a night for new experiences, melting at your touch even more than before, moaning into you shamelessly as you sucked on her tongue and peeled away with a smirk, trail of drool illuminated by the lights of the club.  _“Want to get out of here?”_

Sooner than her moaning at your touch, she pulled you off the dance floor at your question, an even stronger fire and determination in her eyes.

Not that you were planning on letting go of her, she whispered something that sounded like,  _“hold on tight,”_  before she began to glow, taking a second to get a glimpse of your reaction and smirk before pulling you into a princess carry and flying off, returning to kissing you once she was in the air. The cool breeze tingling against your hot body in the best ways.

A few minutes of reckless flying passed before she forced herself to pull away from you, licking your lips to try and get one last taste before focusing on getting to wherever she was taking you, eager to land so she could touch you more.

And while she did that, to pass the time and keep your mouth busy, you moved to work on her neck and jaw, pressing slow kisses all along her jawline and neck, sucking and marking her neck as she moaned at your work.

Right when you noticed the hold she had on you was faltering, you made a rough landing on a balcony, gently putting you down before grabbing you by your waist and pulling you inside, eager to finally get her hands on you and payback all the marks you’ve made on her neck. “We’re here, baby.”

She wasted no time with formalities, her hands wandering lower to cup your ass as she met your lips again, pulling you against her body, a low chuckle escaping her mouth as she felt your wetness grind up against her thighs.

Even though you could see the bed from the corner of your eyes, she pushed you against the sliding door, one leg positioned  _just right_  so you could ride her thigh, kissing you harder than ever, both of you battling for dominance as her hands squeezed you lightly, urging you to grind on her for the release you were aching for.

Caving in, you pulled away from her kiss to catch your breath as she moved to your jaw and neck, relishing in your moans, her hands wandering now under your shirt to play with your breasts, the rhythm of you riding her faltering as you were getting closer to cumming, not as eager to do so fully clothed, “please,  _mystery girl_ , hurry up and take my shirt _off and undress me.”_

At the order, she quirked an eyebrow and pinched your nipples harshly, “name’s Carol, but I think I’m the one in charge tonight, baby.”

Despite that, Carol was quick to get rid of your clothes and throw them to the floor, most of her attention going to watch you ride her shamelessly, her eyes moving to study your upper body, eyeing you like the tastiest thing in the universe. Her gaze now leagues stronger and full of more desire than back at the club, smiling as she took in the sight of you using her to pleasure yourself.

After a few more minutes of just appreciating and watching you, she wrapped her arms around your thighs and lifted you up to bring you to the bed, landing softly on the mattress as she began to massage your chest, leaving a trail of kisses from your neck to your nipples, her eyes locked on yours as her mouth sucked on your breasts.

All you could do was moan and try to hide your flushed cheeks behind your hands, but she wasn’t having it, using a free hand to cup your cheek to look at you again, “no looking away, not at the club, and not now. I want you to see how wet you get, I want you to watch yourself getting off.”

Embarrassed as you were, you couldn’t help but listen to her, managing a small nod before she smiles and moves up to press a happy kiss to your cheek, her hands returning to exploring your body, slowly undoing your pants and tugging them down and off, sucking on your chest all the while, her gaze burning into your memory, and making you wetter with each passing second.

If you had known that by the end of the night you’d be in bed with someone as amazing as her, you might’ve worn your new underwear, but the pair you were left in now seemed to be doing just fine, her eyes flashing down to get a glimpse before returning to watch you.

With a light touch of her hand, you spread your legs open for her as she continued to play with your breasts, her hot breath driving you mad as she sucked and nibbled to her heart’s content.

Not wanting to seem so easily pleased, you held back your moans as she touched you over your soaked panties, long, slow strokes and quick flicks over your clit.

_“You’re so wet for me already, are you sure it’s still a good idea to hold back your moans?”_ With one last hickey to your breasts done, Carol pulled away with a wide smirk to admire the breathless and trembling state you were in, eager for her to touch you more. _“Be a good girl for me.”_

That, on both your parts, was a poor choice of words, the bratty side of your mind immediately winning over, not wanting to give her the satisfaction, and not thinking of the consequences it held for you. “Jokes on you love, I’m not the type of person to listen to orders so easily.”

Your defiant gaze, paired with your labored breathing and the light illuminating how wet you were already only made her smirk wider, shrugging and pushing you off of her without hesitation.

“I guess that means you don’t need me to touch you, hmm?” She pushed you off the bed and watched you look at her with hungry eyes, sucking on her fingers that were covered in your juices slowly moving her other hand down her pants, moaning and rolling her body to tempt you.  _“Hell, I’m fine with just an audience.”_

You swallowed your pride as the thought of not having her touch anymore drove you mad, as hot as the sight of her sucking her fingers and playing with herself was, you  _needed her_. “No! Don’t you dare! I need you to touch me. I need  _you_ , Carol, _I don’t care what or how I just need you.”_

Pleased with your answer, she wags a wet finger to motion you back to the bed, sitting up as you stood before her in your near naked glory. “Are you ready to be a good girl now? Then take your panties off and sit on my lap.”

You might’ve been embarrassed if you were anyone else, but you don’t think anyone could say no to the sight in front of you, kicking off your underwear and following her orders.

As you walked up to her, you couldn’t help but shudder at the cold air against your naked body, Carol’s fully clothed and barely ruffled state proving just how much in charge she was tonight - you didn’t stand a chance.

Standing before her and completely at her will, you felt your pussy throb in excitement, eager for her touch as Carol pulled you roughly by your hips over her lap, bending you over with your ass and pussy in the air, completely exposed.

Her fingers were already tracing light patterns on your ass and cunt, leaving you shivering in anticipation, as she moved to nibble your ear and whisper, “ready for your punishment?”

Carol didn’t wait for an answer as she felt your pussy throb against her hand, smiling at the juices that flew from her hand as she lifted her hand and slapped your ass, the stinging bringing more pleasure than pain than you thought. Your mind going blank as she brought her hand down and slapped your cheeks again, making sure to hit the same spot each time, watching you for a reaction, almost a little disappointed that even in your punishment you were holding back your moans from her.

With her free hand she tilted your chin so you could look up at her, stopping your punishment to massage your ass thrust three fingers in you without a warning, the sound of her fingers pumping against your walls filling the room, “I thought you were gonna be a good girl? Don’t make me stop and have to leave you like this.”

As you opened your mouth to respond, she pulled her fingers out and slapped your pussy this time, smirking as you finally let out a loud moan, deciding to reward you by going back to her rhythm of fingering you. _“Having a good time, baby? You like it rough? You like me teasing you like this?”_

You weren’t even looking at her, but you could tell by her smug tone she was smirking as she drove you wild, all the teasing finally coming to a point _, “fuck, Car- I need more, I’m so close, please-”_

But your desperation only made her pull out again, the sound of her sucking your juices off her own fingers pulling you from your near orgasm daze, chuckling to herself as you continued to moan at the loss of contact.

“Lay down, baby, you’ve been so good, now you’re in for a  _ride_.”

You did as she said and watched as Carol stripped, her toned body shining in the moonlight, the wetness between her own legs undeniable as she walked back over, already knowing what was in store for you, what you’ve been waiting all night to taste.

She hovered over your mouth so you could take in the sight before you, her pussy perfectly pink and drooling for you, much like you have all night, before closing the gap, the taste of her was like heaven in your mouth.

All it took was one flat lick from her entrance to slit that made Carol let out a low moan. Hot as she was and as much as you wanted to savor the moment, you couldn’t help but smirk at the perfect chance for payback.

Slow and steady wins the race right?

You took your time exploring, lapping up her juices and pressing kisses to her thighs and around her entrance and clit, but never on, not giving her the pleasure _just yet._

“Stop being such a tease, and  _fuck me_.” Carol’s voice was low as she trembled at your work, more of her arousal spilling onto your face, gripping the headboard and trying not to come so soon. As much as you loved watching her be so dominant and cocky all night, the way she just melted as you teased the idea of eating her out made you even hornier.

Satisfied with the amount of teasing, and the sheer amount of her juice all over your face, you finally closed on her clit, playing with the bud in your mouth, circling and sucking on her clit to your heart’s content, her needy moans growing louder.

_“If you won’t fuck me, I will.”_  Getting tired of begging for more, of being completely at your whim, Carol began to ride your face relentlessly, rolling her hips to your rhythm as you finally gave in and licked her where she wanted it, your arms pulling her hips even closer to you so she couldn’t escape. You wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of thinking she was still in charge when you were just one lick away from making her orgasm.

Carol’s hips trembled as she tried to pull away, her moans echoing in your ear as you held her down and went even harder than before, stopping only when the woman on top of you shuddered and came in your mouth. You couldn’t help the grin as you appreciated the taste of her and kissed her clit lightly, chuckling to yourself as she gasped and trembled again, the spot now sensitive from cumming.

Through half-lidded eyes and heavy breaths, Carol moved down your body until she straddled your waist, pulling you in for a fervent kiss, tasting herself on your lips, before pulling away and making her way down your body, kissing and sucking any unmarked area of your body, eager to show the world that you were hers and hers only.

“I can’t believe you got me off the first chance you got,” she laughed as she came back up to meet you, kissing you softly, a soft smile on her face, “guess it’s time for me to return the favor, hmm?”

You mirrored her smile as you watched her roll off the bed and rummage through her nightstand, getting herself ready and lubed up, the sight itself was enough to make your pussy ache.

Once she finished, Carol returned to the bed, grabbing you by your waist and pulling your entrance right up to her strap, moving her hips _just enough_  to leave you wanting more, teasing you and prodding at your entrance.

“What happened to returning the favor?” You couldn’t help but groan impatiently, trying to pull her closer and failing, meeting only the cool sensation of her covers on your skin. _“How many orgasms are you trying to deny me of tonight?”_

Annoyed as you were, Carol just laughed and obliged your first remark bending lower so both her hands were resting on your waist for a second before you felt the familiar sensation of her long fingers filling you, pumping in and out of you roughly before she cooed,  _“oh, baby, don’t worry. I’ll make it all worth it.”_

Her hand glowed as she used her powers to heat up her fingers, the low heat making you moan louder than before, her movements even smoother as you got wetter with the introduction of a third finger entering you, her cold breath blowing on your clit, teasing it.

_“Fuck - Carol!”_  You couldn’t help but yell as she moved even harder and faster with each passing second, whining as your hips bucked into her fingers, her thumb circling your clit as you came closer to cumming.

At her name, Carol moved up to kiss you, interrupted only when orgasmed and moaned into her mouth, hips bucking again as your walls clenched around her fingers, the orgasm hitting you harder than any you’ve had before, but she kept going that same, ruthless pace, pumping your pussy whispering compliments into your ear until you shuddered against her again, covering her in your juices for the second time in mere minutes.

_“See? No more denials tonight, baby, you’re doing so well.”_ This time she doesn’t bother to taste you on her fingers, moving instead to massage your waist and press light kisses to your neck, adjusting herself so the head of the strap was cool against your entrance. “Are you ready?”

You managed a nod as a trail of drool broke from your kiss, your mind going blank as she began to grind against you, all of your cum and the lube allowing her to slide in you effortlessly - a few slow strides in time with your own rolling of your hips as she continued to play with your overstimulated clit.

A light kiss on your jaw brought you back to her, Carol’s voice soft and sweet,  _“are you sure you’re ready?”_

It took a few seconds, but you managed to nod again, a loud moan ripped from you as she plunged deep into you without warning, your walls tightening around the thick piece she wore for you, gasping as she fucked you senseless, each thrust hitting deeper than the last. You were sure the rhythm she picked up was meant to drive you insane, both of you moaning in sync.

At some point, she managed to order you to touch yourself, and you were beyond the point of trying to defy her anymore, pinching and rubbing your breasts as she kissed you again and again. Nonstop whines and moans coming from you as your pussy clenched around her strap, pulling another orgasm from you, euphoria the only thought in your mind as she continued to thrust and play with your clit, drawing out the orgasm. The strapon shining against the moonlight, now covered in your cum like her fingers were.

_“Fuck, Carol…”_  The loss of her in you made you whine, forcing your eyes open to see her taking off the strap, just as bothered, if not more, than when you started.

“You’re not catching a break just yet, baby.” Her eyes are dark as she licked her lips and played with herself, mixing both your cum together as she positioned herself at your entrance again.  _“Gotta make the last one count and cum together.”_

Even if she didn’t say that, your pussy was throbbing for her, ready to keep going for as long as she wanted.

This time she didn’t give you a warning, grinding your pussies together just as fast and hard as earlier, both of you groaning and thrusting closer to the edge, her pace faltering as both of you came closer and closer, Carol chanting your name like a sinner in a confessional.

Her breathing was ragged as she tightened the grip on your leg and hips, your overstimulated pussy squirting against hers as both of you moan and she lets out a low,  _“f-fuck, baby!”_

Carol pulled herself off slowly, to lie next to you, pulling you into an embrace that was warm, safe, and arguably the best thing the whole night.

“So, how was it?” Even though she was so focused on emanating a dominant energy the whole time, Carol smiled softly as she turned to blow the hair of out your face, “your friends are gonna be jealous you fucked a hero?”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, enjoying the softness that took over her, “it was amazing, Carol, and uh, I know this might be a little out of order, but do you want to go on a date with me?”

The query came as a shock, as if this was your first time meeting and you didn’t just spend the whole night together, “a date?”

Suddenly the tables were turned and she seemed to melt under your watch, her cheeks flushing as she couldn’t believe what she heard.

“Yes, miss famous superhero, a proper date.”


End file.
